The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The present invention relates to test specimen holders, which can be used in environmental chambers. The environmental chambers can be manipulated to change the environment of a test specimen to be different from that of ambient conditions. U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/681,127 filed on Aug. 8, 2012 is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.